


The Sweetest Pain

by SagittariusPrincess



Category: The Highwayman - Alfred Noyes
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance, S&M, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagittariusPrincess/pseuds/SagittariusPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bess is not a lady of noble status or birth. She is nothing more than a drunkard landlord's daughter, working and toiling every day just to keep food on the table.  When she encounters a highwayman who promises her the world, she becomes enraptured and falls under his spell. But not all is as it seems behind those warm, blue eyes that promised her all. A highwayman, a girl, and a stable boy. A story of love, seduction, and the sweetest pain that love can cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I just wanted to write this story that I've had for a long time in my mind! I really hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave comments at all! I read and appreciate every single one! Thank you!

Her hands were small and were made for a lady or a queen. Her frame was petite and delicate and had been created for a countess or a duchess. Her hair and eyes were a raven black, a rarity in the village. Her skin was fair and her lips were the color of roses. Her mother had passed these traits onto her. Her father had passed onto her the fiery temper and the hard working demeanor that she had. She could have been a queen or a duchess. She should have been spoiled and pampered, never forced to lift a perfect fingernail in her life. But she was not. She was but a worker, carrying loads heavier than her and ruining her worn clothing. She hid her hair behind a kerchief, as her mother had. She turned her face from the world and bent down on her knees to scrub the floors, callousing her hands. She grew exhausted each day and fell onto the bed at night, letting out loud sobs. But never did she complain. She only kept her head bowed and looked up at her father and the stable boy when they talked to her. She only followed orders and refused to even think of rest.

Elizabeth, or Bess as Papa's friends had christened her, was a worker. She was a worker who deserved nothing more than silk and gold. She was a worker who had the beauty and the charm of a princess. She was a worker who knew her station in life. Never had she once rebelled against her father. For she had been happy as a child and thought fondly of those memories when she felt like screaming. She remembered when Mama was alive and would play her violin for them, dancing the way her people danced. She remembered the warm fire and the long, winter nights when Papa held her in his strong arms and Mama sang to her. She remembered happiness when she felt the most unbearable of pain. She remembered joy when tears would roll down reddened cheeks. She remembered the sweet bliss of childhood when she felt her innocence shattered.

Bess was not a happy young woman. She carried sadness and pain in her heart. Her expression was often one of sorrow and her thoughts were often bothersome. She would stay up late every night to clean up after Papa, who was too drunk to even climb the stairs of his room. She would help Tim with the horses and would bite her lip as he spoke of horses with passion. She would cry herself to sleep every night, praying to God that someone would come and save her. That she would find a small ray of sunlight in the endless darkness that she seemed to tread upon. She wanted it all back. She wanted the happiness, the joy, the bliss that Mama had taken with her into the dirt. She wanted to live once more.

* * *

 

"It's a warm day out, isn't it,Bessie?" Tim's voice called out as he watched the young woman walk towards the stables, carrying a large basket in her hand. "And you're wrapped up in a shawl and sleeves as if it's about to rain." He allowed a chuckle to escape his mouth before managing a smile at the girl. She only smiled back and looked away from him. "I...you look awfully pretty today, Bessie."

"You tell me that everyday, Mr. Mansworth," was Bess' reply as she began to feed the horses, gently petting their muzzles and smiling at them. "And as I reply to you every day, thank you for the compliment." Tim could only smile at her reply before looking away. He mean the compliment every day that it escaped his lips. She was beautiful. Long strands of raven hair escaped her kerchief and her wide eyes were a marvel to stare into. They were as black as the night sky and as beautiful as her mother's eyes had once been. A lovely young woman she was and how he yearned to marry her! He had little in the world but the girl had grown up with little herself. If she were to wed him, no longer would her hands grow calloused and bloody and no longer would she have to hide her resplendent hair underneath a coarse red kerchief. He would buy her only the most splendid of things and would treat her no worse than a queen.

"H-have you thought about marriage, Bessie? I mean-you are already eighteen and not yet wed...I...um...." Bess turned to face him with large, confused eyes. Slowly, she raised a black eyebrow.

"I am not of the marrying sorts, Mr. Mansworth-"

"Bessie, you may call me Tim if you please. You are far too formal with me."

"I am not of the marrying sorts,  _Tim._ I will most likely die an old maid. According to some of the ladies in town, I already am one."

"With that face of yours? You could  _never_ be a old maid, Bessie.  Would you...ever marry?"

"I suppose I would...I'd love to have children of my own one day. Own a little house by a lake...or a forest...sit by a fire with a warm cup of cocoa in my hand and-I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk of such things." She continued to feed the horses, biting her lip once more. Tim, realizing that she had just confessed her deepest desires to him, placed a gentle hand on her back. She froze at his touch.

"Bess...are you crying?"

"No," she lied, wiping her cheeks. Tim, worried about the girl, gently led her to a bench and sat her down before pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her. She continued to wipe her cheeks and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry...I...I'm sorry."

"Bess, you don't need to apologize. It hurts me to see you so unhappy-Bess, I..I...."

"I need to go and attend the guests. Thank you, Tim." She handed him the handkerchief back and stood, smoothing her skirts and walking inside the inn. Her eyes became wide when she saw the company in the main room. They wore scarlet coats and held muskets in their hands. They were of all shapes and sizes, but Bess' eyes were drawn to one of the soldiers in particular. He was tall, seemed to be in his late 30s, and wore a powdered, white wig. His mouth moved and the other soldiers seemed to be listening intently to him. He stopped for a moment when he realized the small woman who stood before them. Slowly, he made his way past his company and towards the young woman.

"And you are?" he asked in a deep voice, looking down at her. The woman only stared into his green eyes, refusing to be intimidated.

"The daughter of the owner of this inn," was her cold reply.

"And what might your name be, daughter of the owner of this inn?"

"Elizabeth." The redcoat nodded, still staring down at her.

"A pleasure, Miss Elizabeth," he began as he took her calloused hand and raised it to his lips. "I am Captain Reginald and I was looking for a place where my men and I could stay for a week. Would you terribly mind if we took lodging here?"

"Not in the slightest...how many rooms would you need?"

"Three will be enough...."

"Three it is then." The captain smiled at her, his eyes refusing to leave her. She went to the front desk, searching for the keys to the rooms. He couldn't help but smile once again at the young woman.

"Does the young lady come with the room?" he asked in a slightly playful tone.

"Excuse me?!" she asked, her eyes growing wide and her tone growing mad. "I do not come with anything. I am the innkeeper's daughter,  _sir_."

"Ah, a feisty one then."

"Do you want the rooms or shall I show you the exit?"

"You would not do that to King George's men unless you'd like your pretty little head on a silver platter." Bess wished to scream at the man and pull the ridiculous wig off of his head. But she did neither of those things and only looked away as she handed them the keys. 

"You can pay when you leave. I trust that you can show yourselves to your own rooms." Before listening to another word that the captain said, she stormed out of the inn and onto the dirt path that led to the forest. Many felt fear as the walked through the forest, the tall trees providing nothing but terror to lost travelers. But to Bess, they provided comfort. She had grown up in these woods. Her mother had taught her in these woods, her father had held her hand as she trotted alongside him when she was but a few years old.  There where  _her_ woods. While others refused to even enter them, this was Bess' home. She could never get hurt here.

Once she was deep within the forest, she took a deep breath and allowed a smile to form on her rose colored lips. She was alone. No one would bother here and she could finally be alone with her thoughts. She leaned against a tree and began humming to herself, taking in the gorgeous spring scenery. She was alone with the beautiful nature that seemed to be radiant with new found life and vigor. It was this that gave her happiness. It was life that she found comfort it. 

"If only I could live here among you all," Bess whispered to nothing in particular as she untied her kerchief, allowing her long locks to fall loose. "Everything here is so peaceful, so beautiful. There are no soldiers to turn your day sour. No father who constantly begs for help. No Tim who holds love that I can never reciprocate in his eyes. I do wish that I could live with you...perhaps some day I _will_."

* * *

 

She returned in time to make supper. It had been her job to make supper for the guests for three years now, yet she always dreaded it. She did not understand why she must make supper for them when they could walk into the kitchen and make it themselves. But she did not complain. She only cut the carrots and threw them into the stew. She only poured ale into large mugs for the regular visitors and wine for the more elite ones. She only served them with her head bowed. And tonight, she would attempt to do the same. For the guests tonight were not fathers usual friends or pretty young ladies who made a joke of Bess, but they were the king's men. The redcoats. And this thought rested in her mind as she made the usual stew and served it to them.

"The stew is cold!" a fat, strawberry colored redcoat complained. 

"I apologize," Bess managed through clenched teeth. "I only wished to serve you speedily. Would you like me to heat it up for you, sir?"

"No! You can't cook, girly. This is the most disgusting pig feed I've ever tasted in my life!" Bess turned to face him for a moment, biting back tears. The redcoat smirked. "Is the girly going to cry?"

"Enough!" cried out Captain Reginald, pounding his fist on the table. "That is enough, Calvin. This young lady has given us food and shelter. Be grateful for what you have for another might have kicked us out." Calvin, the one who had insulted Bess, only replied by taking a spoonful of his stew. Without a word, Bess went to fumble with the chimney in the dining room. "Now, we must keep close watch this week, men. I've heard several stories of highwaymen travelling through this little area. It is our sworn duty to protect our citizens from thieves such as these. Is that understood?" The men nodded in agreement but Bess let out a little chuckle. "Do you find something amusing, Miss Elizabeth?"

"...Yes, I did," she began. No longer was she going to keep her head bowed for these men. They were not worthy of it.

"And, pray tell, what was it that you found so humorous?"

"You believe that you can truly catch a highwayman."

"Do you think that we are not capable of such a job? Miss Elizabeth, you should be thanking us for attempting to catch thieves such as the highwaymen in your area. Do you know what scoundrels such as those like to do to pretty young women such as yourself?"

"The same thing you men wish to do to me. I am no fool, Captain Reginald." The man smiled at the girl and stood up before walking up to her. The young woman took a step back. 

"You are a quick one, I must admit...but, Miss Elizabeth, I do not wish to take you in the manner that these rotten men would. They would treat you carelessly, have no regard for you, and would leave you there for dead. I, a gentleman, am only protecting you from such things. So instead of laughing, you should be thanking me." Bess looked up at him, anger growing in her eyes. The nerve of that vile soldier! To tell her that she should thank him? She could almost spit in his face. "Come, Miss Elizabeth, sit down and join us at the table."

"I think I will pass on that offer. " And before the captain could respond, the woman ran out of the room and out of the inn and once more into the forest. The night was dark and the moon was the only thing that illuminated the dark forest. She felt no fear as she walked down the familiar paths, hearing the leaves crunch beneath her feet. Even in the darkness, she knew the way. This was her forest and she could never get lost in it. Her anger melted away quickly and she began whistling a familiar tune that she had learned from her mother as a small girl. 

A tree branch snapped. She stopped whistling and slowly scanned the area. Perhaps it had been an animal. She continued walking, her steps a tad more careful this time. The noise had slightly startled her and she immediately became more aware of her surroundings. Yes, these were her woods. But trespassers often rested here. Once again, the leaves crunched underneath her feet and the winds seemed to whistle their own airy tune. 

"Stand and deliver!" Bess let out a gasp as she heard these words and before she could run, she felt an arm wrapped around her neck. She let out a cry and began to struggle. "I said stand and deliver, young lady."

"I have nothing!" she cried out, still struggling. The man chuckled and released his grip. She stumbled onto the ground and looked up at him. He was tall, and from her current height, he was only taller. His eyes were a bright blue and the top half of his face was covered by a scarlet mask. Blond strands of hair escaped from beneath his hat and he held a pistol in his right hand. He smiled pleasantly at the girl and extended a hand.

"My apologies, Miss...I believed you to be a noblewoman who had become lost in this area." She stared at him and managed to stand up, refusing to take his hand.

"Your jokes are cruel. You knew I was no noblewoman by the clothing I wore."

"...You are correct. I only thought that you were one due to the way you carried yourself-and your looks."

"...How long have you been spying on me?"

"A mere moment or two before I decided to reveal myself." She raised a brow and shook her head before turning around and beginning to walk away, anger running through her veins.  "Miss, wait!"

"I will not wait!" she yelled, turning back around. "You decided to rob a woman who had  _nothing_ and you think I will stand here and converse with you? You must be mad. Now good night and be glad I am not going to report you to those despicable soldiers."

"...You hate the soldiers, as well?"

"What I hate and love are my business and not yours. Now, if you please, I will take my leave."

"...Can you answer me one question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know of an inn I can stay in tonight?"

"...No."

"You lie."

"...Yes...my father's inn...it's quite close to here...." The young man smiled at the girl and removed his mask.

"My name is Edward, miss." He extended his hand and shyly, she took it.

"Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you...I apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Let us not speak of it-King George's men are in the inn...they must not know of what you are for they are searching for you...I will choose your room for you. You speak nothing of these endeavors, do you understand.

"Aye, miss," was his reply. "Will you keep this for safekeeping?" He held out the scarlet mask towards her. She stared at it for a moment before slowly taking it in her hand, feeling the soft fabric against calloused fingers. "Thank you, Miss." Without warning, she took his hand in hers and led him down her forest, only illuminated by the pale moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to have chapter two up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
